Maximum Ride Has a Twin
by GiveMeBooks13
Summary: Maximum Ride and Alexa Ride are identical twin sisters. Read as they fight through relationships, school, and each other. They may be twins, together since the womb, but does that mean they'll stay together through all the drama? (Nothing to do with the original Maximum Ride concept. Just the same characters. Wingless.) (Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance.)
1. Chapter 1

"Max! Wake up!" Alexa screams in my ear.

"_What?!_" I grab her shoulder and yank my identical twin sister down to the bed with me. "I'm _sleeping,_" I groan.

"Ow! God, Max, your _violent_!" Lexi squeaks.

"Mm ot." I mumble in my pillow.

"Yes, you- ya know what? Forget it. But you still have to get up."

I turn over, on my side, to face her. "And why's that?"

"It's the first day of school."

"Bite me."

"_Max!_" She hits my shoulder.

"Lexi, you're _fourteen._ The first day of school doesn't mean you get to learn the ABC's, anymore! It means jerks, and brats, and _cheerleaders_, and bullies, and-"

"Boys." She interrupts.

"There's nothing to be excited about," I say flatly. "And, again, you're fourteen- all I said was mmph!"

"And_,_ _you're _fourteen. You need to mature." She says, with her hand over my mouth.

"I _am _mature!" I protest.

"Then get out of bed."

I grumble to myself as I drag myself out of bed. "I hate you."

"You _mean_ 'Thank you Lexi, for waking me up so I'm not late. Because if I were late I could get detention, _then_ I could get suspended, _then_ I could get expelled, _then _I wouldn't get an education, and I'd get a bad SAT score, and I couldn't get into college, and _blahblahblah! Blahblah blahblahblahblah!_"

It now seems that she's saying this for herself instead of for me. She rant's on, completely oblivious to the fact that I'm dressing in front of her. I pull on a baggy Imagine Dragons T-shirt, and she concludes with "And you'd live under a bridge, like a troll -'cause I wouldn't let you live with me- and I'd say 'I bet you wish I woke you up on the first day of ninth grade. Don't you?!'"

I stare at her for a few seconds, waiting for her to check her watch and realize her daily rant set us back twelve minutes.

"Hey, when'd you get dressed?" She asks pointing at me.

"Somewhere around 'SAT test'." I'm confused when her face lights up to my comment.

"Hey, you were listening!"

"Yeah. We gotta go, Alex." I smirk and bolt out of our room cackling maniacally.

"Don't call me that! Alex is a boys name!" I turn around for a split second to see her hesitate, then grin. "_Maxine!_" Her triumph lasts about two second, when she sees my expression, and the blood drains from her face.  
She darts into the first door in the hall- her little _rat's _room. She doesn't even bother closing the door; she knows how much I hate that feral chihuahua- even more than the name Maxine.  
In her arms, she cradles her teeth-bearing chihuahua, Handsome. Yes, the balding, splotchy grey-furred, blind-in-one-eye chihuahua is named _Handsome_. "We need to go to school Maxine." She says, a triumphant look on her face.

"The _second _you drop the dog, I'm gonna kill you." I reply, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Hm. Good to know." She says, walking out of the small room, head held high. I jump back when she shoves the dog in my face. "_Alexa!_Get that freaking rodent out of my face!" Handsome snarls, and snaps at my face. I slap his head, stomp on my sisters foot, and run. I shove past her and bolt down the stairs, retreating into the kitchen where there is the protection of steak knives, blenders, and a Handsome-sized oven. I hear footsteps, grab a knife and hold it in the air. "Back off!" I scream, too late realizing it's my tired-looking mother, and my angelic-looking sister pouting behind her. Ella -my twelve year old sister- drags herself through the kitchen, opens the fridge, grabs the milk carton, and leaves. She glances at the demon-dog on her way out. **(Authors Note: I'm not sure I got her age right, please correct me in the reviews if I'm wrong.)**

"Maximum." She says. _Oh_ crap, I think. She only calls me 'Maximum' when I'm gonna get a butt-whooping. I don't even bother trying to hide the knife, she already saw it, I'll probably be in more trouble for trying to hide it from her. I lower the knife and start listing all the 'cruel', 'demonic' things Lexi did to me. I only get to 'she made me listen to her rant' before Lexi chimes in with "All I did was nudge her shoulder and said 'Max, wake up' and she, like, _abused_ me!"

"And then, all I did was call her Alex! What's wrong with _Alex?!_ Then she called me _Maxine! _And then she shoved that-!" I say, overlapping my sister.

"And then she's all like '_Ugh! We gotta go ALEX!'_" She uses her mimicking voice that makes me want to scream. "And she slapped poor Handsome!"

"_Poor?!_" I screech, "I'll tell you who's _poor!_ I'm the one who's 'poor'!" I make air quotes at the word 'poor'. "Because _I _have to live with that mutant, yapping, ball of fur and feces! And, just as insulting -if not _more_- I HAVE TO LIVE WITH _YOU!"_ Well, what can I say? That shuts her up. But then her eyes well up with tears, she sets her dog down and runs away crying, her ugly dog scampering behind her. She's sensitive. I expect my mom to start yelling at me, nonstop. Instead, she looks at me with such disappointment, my stomach drops and my throat constricts. She has never looked at me like that; a look as if I did something so unspeakable that she'll never love me again.

"I didn't... I..." I have no excuse. No argument. No reason for my actions. It just came out. "I'm sorry..."

"Maximum, I'm not the one to apologize to." She almost whispers. She leaves me alone, standing in the kitchen, feeling the weight of my words, while she follows the path my sister took through the house.

"Crap!" I mutter. I set the knife in the drawer, trying not to trow a tantrum, and slam in shut.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I really want to know what you think! You'll make me happy! A happy writer is a... good story? I don't know. But, you really will make me really happy, if you review! So, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

** _PLEASE _review! Please. (Sorry for typo's and OOCness)**

* * *

Mom says we'll be taking the bus, but she wants to drive us on the first day of school. 'Silent Lexi' sits in the passenger seat, while Ella and I sit in the only back row. Our backpacks, taking the middle seat, separate us, as I gaze out the window. I take a deep breath. "Lexi, I-"

"_Don't _freaking talk to me." She retorts.

"Harsh," Ella mutters. "What'd she ever do to you?"

"Oh, that's right." I say. "You were sleep-walking when you came into the kitchen, grabbed the milk carton and saw-me-with-knife."

She let's out a small gasp. "Max had a knife... Mom, who died?"

"Shut up." I snap. Ella gasps. "Oh, come _on!_"

"What? Oh! No, I didn't gasp because you said shut up -by the way _rude!_- I gasped because I just realized something... _Ask what_." She orders.

I sigh. "What?"

"_That's _how a milk carton got in my bed!"

"Ugh, Ella," I grumble.

"Here we are!" Mom breaks the tension. "Are you excited?"

"It looks like Hell." I mumble loud enough for her to hear. It doesn't actually look that bad. But looks can be deceiving.

We all get out of the car and I lean in the passenger window. "Mom. Listen _very_ closely to what I'm about to say. Do _not_, under any circumstances, honk that horn and shout goodbye to us, okay?" She looks offended.

"What? You think I'd want to embarrass you on you first day of school? Oh! Wait! Pictures!"

"No, Mom!"

"Come on, grab your sisters!" She orders. I call Lexi and Ella over to me, and we smile for a picture. Lexi makes an obvious effort to stay as far as possible from me.

"Bye Mom," Lexi says.

"Love you!" Says Ella.

"By girls! Have a nice day!" She wave to us, and I walk as fast as I can with out it being obvious. She's gonna do it. She's gonna honk. _Don't honk, Mom. Don't honk!_ I hear a car horn, and jump. I glance over my shoulder and see it's just people honking at each other to move faster. My mom has already left. _Yes! Got away with just a picture!_

I get my locker combination and my class schedule. I head straight to my locker, only to find the locker next to mine belongs to non other than *trumpets* Alexa Ride!

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Lexi squeaks. I love it when I can get her to do that. I smirk, maybe this won't be so bad.

"They probably thought since we're-" I shudder to mock her "-_twins, _we can't get enough of each other."

"Can't get enough of _you?!_ Oh, sure. WHY NOT?! No." She continues to mutter things like 'can't get enough of each other- _please_' and 'I'd rather kiss a pig', as she unloads her backpack into her locker. That last one was offensive.

* * *

I walk through the hall, looking for room 386, with Radioactive blasting in my ears, when someone bumps into me out of nowhere. I fall to the ground catching myself on my forearms at the last second, my backpack's contents spread across the floor is the result of my leaving the pack open. "Hey! Watch it!" I snap. Then I look up. I find my brown eyes locked with obsidian ones.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you, uh, sorry." He says.

"Smooth." Says his strawberry-blonde friend, standing to the side. I realize I'm still on the ground when the black-eyed boy reaches his hand out to me. "You did that on purpose." I say quietly, taking his hand. He take one of my hands, and, with the other, he grabs my forearm.

"I panicked." He says. Now that I'm on my feet, I realize he not only has black eyes, but black hair, and clothing, too. He doesn't look goth, exactly, but just like someone who likes wearing black. Emo, maybe?

"Why'd you panic?" I ask, reaching for my bag without losing eye contact.

"I wanted to try to start a conversation, but I couldn't think, and you were walking away and-" He stops, looking embarrassed. "I'm Fang."

"Fang? Uh, okay." _Fang? what kind of a name is Fang? _He'll tell me his real name when he's ready. Usually I'm really pushy, but I don't want to ruin something that isn't even a something yet. "I'm Max."

"Like, Maxine? Or-"

"NO!... No. Sorry. It- it's just... Max."

"Okay." He says cassually.

"I'm Iggy." Fangs friend says. He holds out his hand a little to my left.

"Uh, hi." I shake his hand. I notice his eyes are pale and slightly unfocused. "Not to be rude, but I don't know how to phrase this differently. Are you-"

"Blind? Yes." He says it a little ticked off.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. It's cool." He says it casually, but he seems like he's making a map in his head on how to avoid me for the rest of the semester.

There's an awkward silence, and Lexi comes up from behind me. "What happened?" She asks, and, because of her personality, she automatically starts picking up my stuff.

"I fell." I say.

"Heck, yeah, you did." She snaps.

"What do mean?"

"Well, you have a huge bruise on the side of your face."

"What?! Wait. No I _don't. _My face didn't touch the ground." I retort.

"It was worth a shot. Who's the goth kid?"

"_Lexi!_" I hiss.

"What?" She asks defensively.

"I'm Fang." Fang answers, ignoring the goth comment.

"Fa- uh, _oh. __That_ Fang." She says, in fake realization, dropping everything in her arms. _No, Lexi._ _Don't. _"This is the boy you've been stalking all sumer!" I instantly slap her in the face, "Shut up!" But she just laughs it off.

"Hey, are you guys twins?" Fang asks, obviously eager to get off the subject.

"Yeah," I say with a grin. "Together for life!" I say with a half hearted fist in the air. I rush to get my books together. "She's a real pain. Most of what she says is lies- I mean are lies. I mean- non of what she said just _now_ was true- I mean all of what she said just now was a lie! I mean- I'll- I'm gonna talk to you later, okay?" I clear my throat. All my books are in my bag, and my rainbow/mustache wallet is just out of reach. I look to Fang, "I'll get you my number, uh, yeah." I fumble for a pen and paper, then look to get my wallet. It's gone. There's a kid running away and I see a flash of ti-die. "Oh-" I bite my tongue to prevent a curses streak. "I gotta go." I start toward the thief, when I remember Lexi. "Don't believe a word she says!" I shout.

I run to catch the thief.


End file.
